


Eternal

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Kenny hasn't talked to his friends for awhile. But something brings them together.
Relationships: Implied Pete Thelman/Mike Makowski, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

Kyle Broflovski. That's a name I haven't heard for so long. Maybe that's because of the falling out that we had.

I'm not friends with anyone that I was friends with in the fourth grade. 

Eric Cartman became the school 'bad boy'. While Stan Marsh was the quarter back of the South Park Cows' football team. Cartman and Stan seemed to have it amazing. But Kyle. He seems like he's in misery.

Everyday when I walk into the school, I see him outside, hanging out with the goth kids.

Kyle only seems to speak of misery and heart-wrenching pain. I guess life sucks for him.

The teacher is up at the front of the classroom. She's pairing people up for some sort of project that she hasn't told us yet.

"Kenneth McCormick and Kyliysz Broflovski," she says.

I know here I'm supposed to say that my heart sank but it didn't. It actually soared.

I quickly took a seat by Kyle.

Finally our teacher tells us what the project is. "You must present valid points of something you'd change in the world today."

The bell rings. 

"Class dismissed."

"So uh Kyle maybe we could hang out after school and work on our project," I say.

"Sounds good as long as we get it done and over with," Kyle says.

"I'll text you the place we meet," I tell him.

But he doesn't say anything. Kyle just huffs and walks away.


	2. 2

Kyle's pov

Once I'm at home, I try to slip away to my room as fast as possible.

But, it doesn't seem to happen.

"Kyle, how was school?" My mother, Sheila, asks. Its clear she still hasn't gotten over the divorce with my father.

"It was fine," I say. Once again, I try to slip away but am stopped.

My mother pulls me into a hug of death. Finally, she lets go. "Pete wanted you for something."

Pete Thelman's, the goth, parents died two years ago. And now, he's my adoptive brother.

"Okay." I say. I head upstairs. Once I'm in my room, I see Pete smiling.

"What are you grinning about?" I ask.

Pete says, "You know, Mike spent his savings on a bat locket for me."

Since three years ago, the goths and vampkids became one -- well that happened when Mike McKowsky and Pete started dating.

"Jesus, you guys never seem to not be cute together. When's the wedding?"

Pete says, "I think it should be on June 6th, at 6pm. Cause you know, 666."

I gawk at him. "You've already planned out your wedding? You're only a sophomore. And Mike's freshman!"

Pete sighs looking at his phone. His gaze is longly on his lock screen of Mike. "Yeah, we're just madly in love."

"'Madly in love'? Pete, I don't think that's very goth of you." I snort.

"I mean, in a eternal unholy bond of shame and misery!" Pete yells in a monotone, surprisingly.

"Okay okay. I'll stop messing with you." I look at him. "What did you want me for?"

"To do your makeup of course!" Pete smiles.

-

After the makeup, I get a notification. It reads 'one unread message'. It's from Kenny. It says 'I'm here'.


	3. 3

(Pete's pov)

"What's the notification for Ky?" I ask Kyle.

Kyle says, "nothing." His phone lights up with yet another message.

I squint at it. "Come down here. We can get dinner on the way? What hell does that mean?"

Kyle turns his phone off and says nothing.

"Do you have a date?" I ask him, with raised eyebrows.

"No!" He exclaims, his face red with embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm sure. We're just working on a project." Kyle says.

"A project? Well until I see or hear this project I'm going to mark it as fantasy," I say, dryly.

Kyle rolls his amber eyes. "Whatever." And with that, he heads outside.


End file.
